


Coffee Machine

by blueverse



Series: Star Trek x Reader [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones x Reader - Freeform, Don't talk to Bones before he takes his morning coffee, F/M, Fluff, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Star Trek - Freeform, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueverse/pseuds/blueverse
Summary: Leonard "Bones" McCoy calls you in to fix his most valuable item ever.This one-shot was written for and posted at an old Tumblr blog of mine several years ago.





	Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently posting some of my old one-shots that I have magically found on my old Evernote account. They are not good but I hope they at least entertain some of you.
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

The medbay was one of the calmest places in the starship Enterprise. But when you walked into it today, it sure didn't seem like it. Doctors and nurses were running around and personnel was being led to biobeds. You raised an eyebrow at Nurse Chapel's direction, in which she returned with a desperate shake of her head. You sent your friend a supporting smile and turned on your heels to find the CMO's office.

Leonard McCoy was one hell of a guy, in your opinion. Pessimistic, grumpy, aggressive and a little bit bitchy. You laughed at your own thoughts. "The guy just needs a hug." you told yourself before letting yourself into the office.

You didn't expect to find a blue pile of fatigue lying on the desk though, so you couldn't hold in the giggle that went our of your lips. The doctor immediately tried to -keyword: tried- regain his posture but your giggles turned into laughter when you saw a paper stuck to his cheek and his hair all ruffled up.

"You look like shit!" you exclaimed and tried to calm yourself down. Leonard glared at you as he pried the paper away from his face and stood up. "How chivalrous of you [Y/N]."

You wiped a tear from the corner of your eye and smirked. "Well, that's a sight I can get used to. What's the occasion? The medbay is packed." You giggled once again when the doctor glared at you. "The yearly physicals were scheduled for today. Don't tell me you forgot."

You pulled you PADD out to see there was indeed a reminder that your physical was due today. You let out an "Oops." and shrugged at him. When his expression didn't change, you decided to remind him why you were in the medbay in the first place.

Lifting your toolbox you said, "So what did you want me to fix this time, Bones?"

The doctor mumbled "Oh, right." and gestured to his right. It was your turn to glare.

"Bones... You did not just call in the head engineer's second hand to fix your coffee machine."

There was a moment of silence. You gave him your best "Are you fucking stupid?" look as your hand went to your hips and you huffed.

"[Y/N] you know I do not, I repeat, I do not trust anyone else with my coffee machine..." he paused for a moment to examine your posture. "And I believe I definitely don't need you sass at the moment, darlin'."

You smirked at the comment and waved your index finger around. "Oh, Doctor McCoy, if you can't handle my sass then maybe you shou-"

"Just fix the damn thing, [Y/N]."

You rolled your eyes at his grumpiness and said "Aye, sir." before you approached the "damn thing" and got to work. After a while of working quietly and listening to Leonard's angry tapping on his PADD, you decided yo strike up a conversation. "I swear you break these things on purpose. Maybe I should move into the medbay since I am spending most of my time here."

The first time you got to work in the medbay it was your second week abroad the Enterprise. "Bones needs someone to fix a malfunctioning biobed, lassie." you remembered Scotty say. "Can ya go check that for me."

"I believe you are... Bones?" you asked the handsome man in front of you, still curious about how he managed to get a nickname like that.

You heard him let out an annoyed sigh before he said "Leonard McCoy. I believe you are [Y/N]. Follow me." You rolled your eyes at his attitude and followed him into an examination room, only to see Jim in there. You saw his eyes light up instantly upon seeing you.

You once again rolled your eyes and moved to the biobed that Leonard pointed.

"Well, hello [Y/N]."

"Hello, Captain."

"I told you to call me Jim, didn't I?"

You sighed loudly, not really in the mood to tolerate his attempts at wooing you. Jim sensed your annoyance and chuckled.

"I'll leave you alone after you answer one question for me, beautiful. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No. But it sure did hurt when I crawled out of hell."

There was a moment of silence before you heard Leonard burst into laughter and you couldn't help but giggle at the pretty sound you have heard. Jim, even though he was frozen for a moment, joined in Leonard's laughter and smacked himself on the forehead.

"Darlin' I think we're going to get along just fine." you heard Leonard say as he slapped Jim on the back, shooing him away from the medbay.

That was the last time Jim Kirk flirted with you.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" you could literally feel Leonard rolling his eyes behind you.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

You heard him get up from his desk and the next thing you knew he is behind you. "No, really. I don't know, please enlighten me." You feel your face heat up a little so you busy yourself with packing up your toolbox. "Looks like I'm done with your damn thing Bones." you said and made your way out of the office, Leonard following behind.

"I'll check-in for my physical once I am done helping Scotty." you said and turned to your friend, taking in his appearance. His chocolate brown eyes looked tired and his usually neat hair was still messy. You giggled and reached up to tidy his hair back to its place. When you were done, Leonard grabbed your hands and pulled them to his chest, making you blush.

"Well, that's a sight I can get used to." he said and smiled.

"Well, why don't you just kiss her already?".

Leonard's face turned into his usual annoyed expression when he heard a certain captain's voice

"I see you decided to come in for your physical without me dragging you here."

You saw Jim's face drain out of its color as he stuttered "W-well that's not the reason I'm-"

Before he finished his sentence he had already started to run away, making Leonard's face harden.

"GET YOUR PUNK ASS BACK HERE JIM!"

The CMO's voice startled everyone and you heard some people laugh when Leonard started to chase after the Captain.

You stood there for a while, thinking "What the hell did just happen?" before you too, set into a fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


End file.
